The present invention relates to wireless communication, and in particular, to formation of wireless networks.
2. Background
Wireless-enabled apparatuses may utilize networks when attempting to convey information. For example, an apparatus may initiate a network connection with another device when information is pending for transmission in the apparatus, or in instances when information in other apparatuses is required. The manner in which wireless networks are formed may depend upon the particular wireless communication medium being employed. Apparatuses may initially need to negotiate wireless connections and network membership in order to operate in a network. For example, in the case of wireless local area networking (WLAN), the standard for which has been established in accordance with various sections of IEEE 802.11, an Internet protocol (IP) address may be required so that an individual apparatus within the network may be accessed.
More specifically, IP addresses provide a distinct identification through which the apparatuses participating in the network may interact. Apparatuses that have the same IP address would cause communication conflicts, and so it becomes important that this situation be avoided. The process by which IP addresses are assigned may therefore include measures that help ensure the assignment of unique addresses to new apparatuses being admitted to the network. Example processes may involve the random assignment of an IP address followed by verification that the IP address is not already in use in the network through, for example, an inquiry as to whether the assigned IP address conflicts with the addresses being used by each of the network members.
While these processes may be essential for establishing stable network operation, existing IP address assignment and verification operations may execute over relatively long time periods (e.g., a matter of seconds depending upon the size of a network). The delay caused by such operation may negatively impact the quality of service (QoS) delivered by an apparatus. For example, some applications that rely upon wireless communication may be sensitive to even delays of a few seconds due to, for example, high data integrity requirements, a limited time that an apparatus is within communication range of a information source, the required continuity of streaming data (e.g., audio and/or video), etc., and thus, the overall user experience may suffer.